Rachel's Fight against Bullying
by gleefan2009
Summary: Mr. Schue is worried about Rachel and Hears her singing country in the auditorium. Rachel is back with Jesse St. James
1. Rachel

Rachel's Fight Against Bullies

One Day while Mr. Schuester was walking to the Choir room he heard Rachel Singing in the auditorium. Will went in and heard The song Rachel was singing he asked "Rachel what are you singing about?" Rachel said "that she was singing about bulling because of the bulling that goes on here I was going to see if you could put an assembly together so I can point it out to the other teacher." Mr. Schuester said " That is an absolute good idea. I will go talk to Principle Figins tomorrow. What song is it you are going to sing tomorrow. Rachel said " I will be singing Taylor Swifts Mean. I picked this song is because It shows that no matter how any other person acts I will be better than them because I have never been mean to any one the only reasons I want solos is because my dads are never around and it helps me feel like I am worth more than what people tell me I am."

Will said " That is a perfect idea of a theme for this week. Are you ready for glee." Rachel said "yeah do you mind if I sing a song today about bulling in glee and also I am back with Jesse St. James because he came back and apologized to me about egging me and the other stuff he did. I wanted you to be the first to know because the others would get mad. The song I am going to sing today is the Taylor Swifts Mean and tomorrow Michael Jackson's They don't care about us"

When Rachel and Mr. Schue went into the Choir room they saw that every one was there and talking about ideas for sectionals. Mr. Schue said "ok guys what are your ideas?" The List went like this Mercedes said: Something Black, Santana said: Hip Hop, Sam said: Rock, Finn said: Classic Rock, Tina said: Rap, Mike Said Heavy metal, Lauran Said: Punk, Puck Said: Broadway.

Rachel said: what about Country I have something in mind do you mind if I sing it?" Mr. Schue Said sure OK This is By Taylor Swift "You with your words like knifes and swords and weapons that you use against me You have knocked me off my feet again Got me feeling like nothing You with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded You picking on the weaker man Well you can take me down with just one single blow But you don't know what you don't know Someday I'll be living in a big old city And all you're ever be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And I'll you're ever be is mean Why you gotta be so mean?You with your switching sides And your wildfire lies And your humiliation You have pointed out my flaws again As if I don't already see them I walk with my head down trying to block you out'Cuz I'll never impress you I just wanna feel okay again I'll bet you got pushed around Somebody made you cold But the cycle ends right now'Cuz you can't lead me down that road But you don't know What you don't know Someday I'll be living in a big old city And all you're ever be is mean Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever be is mean Why you gotta be so mean?And I can see you years from now in a bar talking over a football game With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things Drunk and rumbling on about how I can't sing But all you are is mean All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life and mean And mean And mean And mean And mean But someday I'll be living in a big old city And all you're ever gonna be is mean Yeah, yeah Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so mean?Someday I'll be living in a big old city And all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so mean?Some day I'll be big enough so you can't hit me And all you're ever gonna be is mean Why you gotta be so mean?


	2. Jesse's pov

Jesse's POV

Chapter 2

When Jesse returned to McKinley High School after he told Shelby to forget about using him as a puppet to get close to her daughter Rachel and to cancel the scholarship for UCLA because he was going back to McKinley to be with Rachel and be honest with her. The next day he walked into the high school to see Rachel and apologize to her for hurting her as he makes his way to the auditorium he hears her singing a country song called Mean to Mr. Schuester. But before she does she asked him all kinds of questions. Then began singing. After Mr. Schuester leave he walks in and asks "Rachel, Why are you Crying?"

Rachel replies " Ever since you and your team did that funk number and left they have been treating me like something on the bottom of there shoes and even worse than before you left. I am sorry for the run Joey run video I was selfish to not consider your feelings and what ever else I did to make you leave me. Jesse I still love you. I broke it off with Finn because I will never be as pretty as any one else in this school. You at least treated me with some respect and dignity even though I don't deserve it. I know that I am annoying and a pain in the butt. But I do that because all my life I have never had friends to hang out with and my dad's are always gone."

Jesse was shocked and said " I was coming to apologize to you for what I did and to sing a song I found called I'm only me when I am with you and it goes like this: Friday night beneath the stars, in a field behind your yard, you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky. And sometimes we don't say a thing; just listen to the crickets sing. Everything I need is right here by my side. And I know everything about you I don't wanna live without you. I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well you drive me crazy half the time; the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you. Just a small town boy and girl

livin' in a crazy world. Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true. And I don't try to hide my tears. The secrets or my deepest fears. Through it all nobody gets me like you do. And you know everything about me. You say that you can't live without me. When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself. Only you can tell. That I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well you drive me crazy half the time; the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me Who I wanna be Well, I'm only me when I'm with you

With you Uh huh Yeah" Rachel says "I want you back also Jesse." Jesse also says " I left Vocal Adrenaline to go with you to New York and do you think that the new directions will let me back in ?" Rachel says " possibly as long as you don't trick us again and I love you Jesse." Jesse say's I know another song to do together called love story.


	3. Need you Now Rachle and Jesse Talk

Need You Now

Rachel: Jesse I love you. Why did Shelby have you do what you did?

Jesse: She wanted to get to know you because she saw you at sectionals and wanted me to get you on Vocal Adrenaline's team. When I called you to com meet me Vocal Adrenaline wanted me to prove that I was with them so I egged you and when I said I loved you I really meant it. I still do love you Rachel.

Rachel: Jesse do you remember when we were in New York for Nationals and Finn kissed me?

Jesse: yeah? Why?

Rachel: Finn forced me to kiss him because he knew that I still loved you. He told me that if I did not kiss him he would tell every one that I love you and that he would kill me if I ever told anyone. But Finn was dating Quinn and did not tell anyone. I was beaten up by Quinn because Finn kissed me. Jesse I am scared.

Jesse: It will be OK Rachel because you and I will show them how strong we are and we will be in New York and they will remain here being Lima losers.

Rachel and Jesse:Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
>Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<p>

CHORUS  
>It's a quarter after one<br>I'm all alone and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control and I need you now  
>And I don't know how I can do without<br>I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<br>It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk and I need you now<br>Said I wouldn't call  
>But I've lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<p>

I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all


	4. how do you like me now finns pov

How do you like Me Now

Finn's pov: As I was walking down the hallway I heard someone in the auditorium. I stopped outside the doors to listen and I found out that it was Rachel and Jesse St. James. As I listened I was surprised to hear my name mentioned and then Rachel was crying. I decided to go tell the other about Rachel and Jesse St. James and hopefully get Rachel kicked out of the glee club since no one likes her.

Coach Beiste: I was on my way to the gym to get ready for football practice. When I saw Finn Hudson smirking and heard that he was planning to get someone kicked out of the glee club. I went and saw what he was smirking at and saw that it was Rachel and someone I did not know. I went into the auditorium and smiled because Rachel was happy. I went to the stage and told Rachel that Finn was going to get her kicked out of the glee club.

Rachel: Hi Coach Beiste how are you?

Coach Beiste: Good. But Finn is going to get you kicked out of the glee club

Rachel: what? Why?

Coach Beiste: Because of your friend.

Jesse: Hey Rachel come back to Carmel with me. Your dads said it was ok.

Rachel: Ok I was thinking of doing that anyway I am tired of the slushy attacks. Thanks Coach Beiste.

Coach Beiste: your welcome.

Rachel: Jesse lets go clean out my locker and get the transfer papers.

Jesse: ok Rachel. I love you Rachel

Rachel I love you too. Before we leave I want to leave the glee club with a goodbye surprise.

Jesse: OK what song is it

Rachel: it is How do you like me now

Rachel: **"How Do You Like Me Now"**I was always the crazy oneI broke into the stadiumAnd I wrote your number on the 50 yard lineYou were always the perfect oneAnd the valedictorian soUnder your number I wrote "call for a good time"I only wanted to catch your attentionBut you overlooked me somehowBesides you had too many boyfriends to mentionAnd I played my guitar too do you like me now? How do you like me now,Now that I'm on my way?Do you still think I'm crazy

Standin here today?I couldnt make you love meBut I always dreamed about living in your radio How do you like me now?When I took off to Tennessee I heard that you made fun of meNever imagined I'd make it this farThen you married into money girlAint it a cruel and funny world?He took your dreams and tore them never comes home And youre always aloneAnd your kids hear you cryin down the hallAlarm clock starts ringinWho could that be singinIts me baby, with your wake up call!How do you like me now?How do you like me now,Now that I'm on my way?Do you still think I'm crazy Standin here today?I couldnt make you love meBut I always dreamed about living in your radio How do you like me now?

Tell me baby...I will preach on...


	5. Love me If you can glee chapter 5

Love Me if You Can

Chapter 5

Noah Puckerman: As I was heading to find Rachel I saw Finn with this look that said he was about to hurt someone. I went to look and see what he was looking at in the auditorium and found Rachel and Jesse St. James and I was happy to see that Rachel was happy because she had been so miserable when she was with Finn. I want to tell Rachel that Finn was just stringing her along and was with Quinn the whole time Finn was with Rachel. The next place I go is Mr. Schue's office to tell him that Jesse is back before he hears it from Finn. Hey "Mr. Schue"

Mr. Schue: Yes Puck?

Noah: I was just on my way to the auditorium when I saw Finn smirking looking like he was going to get someone kicked out of the glee club. I saw what he was smirking at in the auditorium. He was looking at Jesse St. James and Rachel. He wondered off like he was going to tell everyone. I thought I would tell you first to keep Rachel from getting hurt and in glee.

Mr. Schue: Is Rachel happy?

Puck: Yeah she is. I noticed that when she was with Finn she was depressed and more annoying. When she is with St. James she is happy and laid back more. Jesse makes her happy.

Mr. Schue: Do you think it is time for Finn to leave glee. I mean we only won 1 national trophy and that was with Rachel.

Puck: yes I do and Quinn needs to go also. Those 2 cause the most problems with every one. Quinn always calls Rachel the most names. I know 2 new people that would be good in replacement for Finn and Quinn.

Mr. Schue: Really who?

Puck : My half brother Jake and a girl by the name of Marley Rose.

Mr. Schue: Ok lets head to glee practice and deal with Finn and Quinn.


	6. Take Me or Leave Me Chapter 6 Glee

Take Me or Leave Me

Chapter 6

Quinn: When I was on my way to glee practice I saw Finn and I smiled and said "Hi Finn"

Finn: "HI Quinn" Guess what?"

Quinn: What?"

Finn: I know how to get rid of some one we don't like and is unwanted.

Quinn: How? 

Finn: Rachel is seeing Jesse St. James again and I am going to tell Mr. Schue to get Rachel kicked out.

Quinn: That is brilliant. I really dislike Rachel.

Just then Mr. Schue comes in to the class room and tells Finn and Quinn that they are out of the glee club because they can't be team players and we need a male leader.

Finn: that is stupid I am a good male lead.

Quinn: I was going to Quit any way because it was getting boring anyway


	7. All Star Friend ch7 Kurt and Blaine' pov

All Star Friends  
>Kurt and Blaine's Pov.<p>

Chapter 7

Kurt: As I was walking to the choir room I saw Rachel and Jesse St. James and I saw that Rachel had been Crying and that St. James was comforting her.

Blaine: I saw Kurt stop and look at what was ahead of him and I was really happy and I was also smiling. I asked him if he was ok.

Kurt: Yeah I am. I am happy that Rachel is happy again. Lets get to glee

Blaine: Ok I am also happy for Rachel and Jesse. I am also happy that I have you!

Kurt: Me Too. Love you Blaine!

Blaine: Love you Kurt.


	8. More Than That

More Than That

Hiram Berry: How was School?

Rachel: It was ok except for Finn and Quinn they were mean to me worse than normal.

Hiram Berry: How long has this been going on?

Rachel: It has been going on for my entire high school carrear. The first thing they did was through a slushi at me for what they deam a looser and they also call me name and leave mean things on my myspace and draw pronographic pictures of me in the school bathroom. It almost stoped when jesse was at the school with me.

LeRoy: Why did you not tell us.

Rachel: I was affraid to hurt you.

LeRoy and Hiram: You mean more than that to your dad and I. We love you very much.

Rachel: I love you guys too.


	9. Time after time chapter 9

Time After Time

Rachel's Diary entry

Dear Diary,

Why am I always the one getting picked on? Time after time I am always getting slushied and called names. The worst ones that I am called are man hands, rue Paul, that thing, yental, stubbles and the last one is That Skinny Garanimal wearing ass kisser from Mercedes. It hurts worse because when I think about it now it makes me realize that every one I know has hurt me except my dads are the ones that really love me. I know Jesse love me because we both apologized to each other. Sometimes I wish I could be as pretty as some of the other girls in me school. The Main thing now that I am going to focus on is getting on to Broadway with Jesse. I even have a list of things that I need to do with Jesse and they are:

1. Graduate High school

2. Get cast together on Broadway

married

4. Win Tony awards

5. Have Kids

I Can't wait to do all that with Jesse and have my friends and family with me.

Xoxoxox

Rachel Berry

Future Star


	10. Keep Holding ON chapter 10

Keep Holding On

Shelby's Point Of View.

Shelby's Letter

Dear Rachel,

How are you doing? I am sorry about how i treated you at sectional's and told you we should admire each other from a far. Beth is doing really good. But I am missing you. When i said what i did i thought you did not need me anymore. I would really Love to spend some time with you in New York. If you have any trouble with any of the teachers in college let me know.

Love

Shelby

I hope your sister forgives me Beth. I would love to see Rachel and Jesse before they leave for college. I need to talk to Rachel's dads also and Mr. Shue. But i cant to that tomorrow. Right now it is time for bed for you and i. Good night Beth Mommy love's you


	11. Listen to your Heart

**Listen to your Heart**

**chapter 11**

**Jesse: Rachel are you ok?**

**Rachel: Yeah, just supprised that shleby wrote me a letter.**

**Jesse: What did the letter say?**

**Rachel: It said that she was sorry about everything she did to the both of us. Jesse Do you think i sould forgive her?**

**Jesse: It is up to you. I just don't want you to get hurt again.**

**Rachel: ok thanks jesse. I will write to her and tell her she has 1 more chance to prove she is here to stay and if she does not want to be in my life i will just move on with you.**

**Jesse: Ok, Rachel i have a question for you and a supprise.**

**Rachel: Yes?**

**Jesse: I need to ask you something. When we graduate i was wondering If you would marry me?**

**Rachel: Jesse. I would love to marry you after our high school graduation.**

**Jesse then gave rachel the ring he has had since his mom gave it to him and got permision from her dads. They gave their permision to marry there daughter because he got Rachel out of Mckinely High and away from the bullies **


End file.
